As is well known in the art, Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) have been used by terrorists and others to kill and injure those in proximity to the device. Some IEDs include a device, such as a cell phone, that can be used to detonate the IED. As is also known in the art, IEDs can be difficult to locate and recognize. Different types of “camouflage” or “disguise” for IEDs, such as canvas bags to hide artillery rounds and other materials, can be found in various theaters of military operations. There are also a variety of different triggering methods currently utilized for IEDs, such as hard wired, Radio Frequency (RF) operated, and trip wired.